


When You Love Someone

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Mia has lost everything. She was going to get it back.





	When You Love Someone

She shouldn't be there. She already knows that. If she didn't know it before, the countless times she was told before she left would have made that point very clear. But she couldn't pass up this opportunity, she had to know what he was like, she might not get another chance to. She knew what she was risking by coming here but it didn't matter, if she took even a minute to think about everything that could change she wouldn't do it, and she needed to do it.

She closed the time portal after she stepped out of it and looked around at the bright city that stood in front of her. William always said it was gorgeous back in the day but this was nothing like she expected. Star City didn't look like it does where she's from, it was more alive, there were happy families roaming the streets and a Big Belly Burger with a bunch of kids her age sitting outside of it just enjoying each other's company. Must be nice.

She didn't have a plan, that much was clear. But if she could find him then maybe she could fix it, change it. She wanted her family happy and together, it doesn't matter what it changed in her life. William might have been hesitant but even he backed her up in the end, he wanted everyone together as much as she did but his morals kept him from changing anything, she had nothing else to lose.

She might not have had a plan but she did know the first place to check, the home she grew up in was going to be her best bet. The quicker she found them the quicker things could change. She could be happy and have the family she deserved to have.

It took a while to actually get to the house, it was outside of the city and in a pretty hidden neighborhood but that's the best place for safe houses that hid a vigilante's family, right? It looked the same, obviously, they never changed anything about it, maybe it was because her dad liked the way it looked, maybe it's because her mom was too busy to change anything. She was too hard on her, all she ever wanted to do was keep her safe and she never understood, now she does and it's too late.

_No, it's not, that's why you're here._

Mia climbed up the steps to the porch and walked up to the glass door that was connected to the kitchen. She peaked inside but no one was there that she could see, doubts started running through her mind.

_What if I'm too early? What I'm too late?_

Before her mind could go there she felt someone standing behind her, the reflection on the glass was vague, whoever it was had a bow, she hoped it was who she thought it was or she was in bigger trouble than she bargained for

"Who are you?"

It was.

She raised her hands slowly. "I just want to talk."

"Turn around."

She hesitated, she didn't know how time travel worked, she didn't know if she was born yet, she didn't know if he was going to recognize her, she didn't know how she was going to react to seeing him for the first time.

"Turn. Around."

Slowly she turned, she looked down at his feet and made her way up to his face. There he was, in person, he was real.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked, not lowering his bow, kind of a paranoid thing because clearly aside from the leather jacket and the scratches on her face she was an innocent little girl.

"If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

He didn't budge and he didn't look like he had  the patience to ask again.

"My name is Mia Smoak." She said while slowly lowering her hands. "I'm your daughter." Her voice was shaky, she didn't know why but she hated it.

Oliver slowly lowered the bow, still unsure of the situation. "Why are you here?" He asked her the question but she could see in his eyes that he already had a few ideas.

She shrugged. "I just want to change things."

"You shouldn't be here." He dropped his bow to his side and walked up the porch steps, opening the door.

Mia turned and followed him into the kitchen, he isn't allowed to dismiss her. She was following through with this if it killed her.

"I don't care, I can't go back there. Not until-"

"Stop." Oliver held up his hand. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Yes, I do. I'm getting my family back."

"Oliver?" Another voice came from the living room, Mia didn't have to look. She knows that voice better than any other voice on earth. "What's going on?"

Oliver looked at Felicity then back at Mia. "It's nothing."

He was really going to look her in the eye and say that? She was a Smoak and a Queen, she could play this game 20 times better than him.

Mia turned to Felicity. "I'm your daughter from the future."

Felicity's face changed from concern to confusion. "Mia?"

She nodded, crossing her arms. "I'm here to stop something from happening but he won't listen."

"If you say anything about the future-" Oliver started before Mia cut him off.

"It can change everything about the future, that's what I'm trying to do." She snapped, glaring at him. "You don't know what I went through."

"What _did_ you go through for you to come back here?" Felicity asked, stepping closer.

Mia looked at Felicity, she didn't want to say it, she just wanted to change it. She looked back at her dad and he knew, she knows he does, but he doesn't want Felicity to know that it was true. "It's complicated." She finally said, looking back at her mom. "But I can stop it from happening."

"How?" Oliver asked, confirmation that he knew.

"By being there." She answered. "I'm staying until I can fix things, then I go home."

"This could cause more problems than it fixes."

"Barry's daughter is here from the future, why not let her stay?" Felicity asked, leaning on the island. "It's not like it's gonna make our lives any weirder than they've been before."

Oliver clearly wanted to argue but the challenging look in Felicity's eyes forced him to back down. "Your bedroom is a nursery."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Mia raised an eyebrow.

He tried to hide it but she could see a smile start to form after her comment. This was going to be hard but she had to do what she had to do. She had to put her family back together. No matter the cost.


End file.
